Seaonal Feathers
by amare quod vos volo
Summary: Abandoned again, Yang is not going to let it be like last time. Canon-divergent as of volume 5
1. Chapter 1

"She left me." That's all you could think about. There was another thing that entered your mind as you laid in the solace of your room, but you would prefer not having that thought floating around in your head. You can hear your father pacing around outside your room. It's the same everyday; He'll pace around for about five minutes, give a sigh, place his hand on the door knob, and then chicken out. See?! You can use your other senses too! She would… Don't! Don't think about her.

'But she left you.' You really hate that voice in your head.

Shut up

'She ran away.'

Shut up.

'She probably went back to that man.'

No! She would never that! Shut Up!

'She. Never. Loved. You.'

SHUT UP!

Your good hand, the only one left, slams into the vase beside your bed, sending it, along with the flowers in it, crashing to the ground.

The small sense of pain you feel does nothing to distract you from the storm inside.

Your dad finally comes rushing in but you can barely even make out his face through the flood of tears.

"It hurts." It can barely even be considered a whisper, almost a thought, but he hears it either way. And he knows that you're not talking about your arm. Your lift your face to try and look at him.

"Dad it hurts."

His arms wrap around you. For a moment, you're just a little girl. Someone who is terrified of everything and is looking for protection in your father's arms.

…

Hours turn into days.

Days to weeks.

Weeks to months.

Your new arm came in shortly after Ruby left. It was a small relieve from the seemingly never ending surplex of people that would come leave you. It felt weird at first but it was light and allowed you to feel things so that was a plus. After a couple of days you forgot it wasn't your real arm...But then you would touch it and the cold sensation of metal would bring you back to reality.

It's summer now, and you feel almost like your old self. Almost. You're still haunted by the feeling of abandonment and you can tell from the mirror that your eyes have lost that playfulness that once filled them. News had come from Ruby that she was in Haven with Weiss and the remaining members of team JNPR. And your father had suggested you meet up with them. But you have something you have to do before that. Ruby had found Weiss and now you have to find your partner.

You had made to new version of Ember Celica. You named it Ember Shadow. Your clothes are packed and you're ready to go. Your father stares at you from the house and you know what he's thinking. But you have no time to listen to the man who let his partner leave. You turn to the forest surrounding your house and take your first step. You have no idea where she might have gone but you have people who are willing to help you.

And your first stop is Beacon.

So... I kind of lost inspiration for other RWBY story which is why I wrote this one all the way before I posted the prologue so... Enjoy. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing to reach your ears is the shrill cry of the hordes of Grimm that occupy the city. Then comes the stench of smoke that still surrounds the city. For a second, your father's words enter your mind.

"She left you! Why are you going to waste your time chasing after a shadow!?"

You fought to deny them, but you know there is a sliver of truth etched in them.

Blake… You're angry at her but you need her for some reason. You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts and square your shoulders. You are not going to chicken out now. You are going to find Blake and either punch her or hug her and never let her go. Maybe both, who knows? You look towards the school and see the Dragon frozen atop the tower where Pyrrha lost her life. You drop to your knees. For the first time since that night you truly think about the full extent of the damage. You lost two friends and you feel the crippling pain. Pyrrha is gone and the school you had called a second home was lost. You look around trying to recognize the place you were once So familiar with. You see the crumpled buildings of the shopping district, the smoldering remains of the warehouse, and a single base where the pier once stood. Seeing all the places where your memories were made... your determination is only further strengthened. You take a deep breath and stand up, staying in the past too long won't help with the future for the time being. You look at the watch on your left hand, you have a meeting with Professor Goodwitch at noon. It's 11:45 right now.

"Hello, Ms. Xiao Long. I am… sorry for the reason behind our meeting but I am glad to see you are doing as well as someone in your situation can be doing…How is the arm?" Goodwitch seemed to have aged 20 years in the span of one year, there were streaks of gray in her hair and there were notable bags under eyes.

"Forgive me Professor, but I really don't want to waste precious time with useless talk. I'm here for one reason and one reason only." Yang's eyes glowed red. It was the brightest Glynda had ever seen them. This was clear not the same student. Even when Yang showed her anger, never had Glynda seen this. She didn't know the girl in front of her. The playful smile that Yang always wore was replaced by an expression a seasoned huntress would have. It was the face that screamed, " I have seen Hell and lost people I loved during the journey." Yang was too young to have that look.

"...right?" Yang monotone voice cut through Glynda's inner thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat what you inquired?" The look that Yang gave Glynda would have melted steel.

"You were the last person to see Blake," the name was lanced with more pain than Glynda thought a single word should hold, "right?"

The professor nodded and pushed her glasses up, " That is correct. After her wound had healed, I caught her walking away from Sun Wukong and out the door. When I asked her why, she said, and I quote, 'I cannot allow that monster to destroy the only people I have lefty.'"

Yang glared even harder, "And you didn't STOP her?!" Herr robotic arm slammed into the desk, breaking it into two parts.

Glynda remained calm, " Ms. Xiao Long, much like you, her eyes held a determination that would not be deterred from her mission. If you would please refine from such destructive actions it would benefit us both."

Yang took a let out a deep sigh and sat back down.

Glynda continued, " I have faced many monsters in my time, Ms. Xiao Long, and with that comes a reasonable amount of fear. But staring into Ms. Belladonna's eyes struck me with a feeling that only comes from facing the most dangerous Grimm. I would not stand between her and her prey."

From the tone Glynda was using and the look of tiredness that had increased, Yang could tell the professor wouldn't be able to take much more.

Yang had one more thing though," Thank you, Professor Goodwitch, but there is something else I need to ask you, could you tell me anything, anything at all, about where she may have gone? Please.." The last word was hard for the older blond to hear. The strong-willed teenage girl Glynda once taught didn't sit in front of her anymore, now there was a broken woman. Yet the only thing that could put the pieces back together was the one thing she couldn't find.

Glynda's eyes glazed over as she tried think back. But eventually, a sorrowful look came upon her face and Yang deflated.

"I'm sorry, Yang…"

Tears almost escaped Yang's eyes but she held them back. The only lead she had was a dead end. Why did the fates hate her so much? Yang took her scroll out to look at a picture that her and Blake had taken at the Vital festival.

But before she could, the professor snatched it from her hands.

" Of course! How could I have forgotten!" Glynda opened the scroll and all Yang could see was the blur of the older blonde's fingers. Less than a minute later, Glynda held the scroll away from her triumphantly.

"The scrolls have a tracking feature in case the students were ever lost in the woods. And according to your partner's scroll, she is in Haven."

Yang blinked once, twice, three times before the first genuine smile in a long time crossed her face. This time the tears did fall.

"Haven." The word held so much hope in it that even Glynda felt the happiness off of it. Yang took back the scroll and cradled it like it was a precious child. " Blake's in Haven." She let out a loud laugh. " Of course she would chose the hardest place to get to." Yang lifted Goodwitch in a massive hug, " Thank you so much Professor Goodwitch! Thank you." Goodwitch removed herself from the hug, " Of course."  
Yang turned to go.

"Yang," Glynda called out to her back, " please be careful. I have been to far too many funerals for my students. Please don't increase the number."

"Don't worry Professor, I won't."

After your meeting with Goodwitch, you feel better than you have in over a year. You have a destination. Blake's in Haven. You will find her. Even if it costs you all of your limbs. Haven is on the other side of the world. The best way would be to travel through the other two major places.

Next Stop: Vacuo

One word for the late update: Graduation. But it's here. Hope you guys enjoyed. Criticism and reviews are always welcome. I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for any errors.

Happy Reading.

You can see the beginnings of Shade Academy through the sand thrown by the wheels of your motorcycle. There were no running ships due to the massive threat of the White Fang over them, so you had to put your faith in Bumblebee to make it across the desert. You stop and dismount it so you can grab a drink of water from your bag. You are not immune from the sun's effects just because you are moving at quick speeds and you can feel the heat beating at you from every corner of your body. So far, your journey has been fair. A few Grimm have been spotted but they haven't bothered you. You begin to lean against the bike to rest for a moment, yet the sand sifts and mounds of it start to pour down a small slope to reveal a Deathstalker, somewhat old since the size is nothing to scoff at.

You scoff, it's just your luck that as soon as you are so close to a safe spot that trouble would appear. But it's nothing to you, one Deathstalker is no big deal. With a sigh, you push off of Bumblebee.

To be entirely honest, you are just a little bit excited. Afterall, this is your first fight since gaining a new appendage. You feel the adrenaline that comes from the very thought of a fight. You don't even give it a chance to make an attack before you throw yourself at it. A blast from the cybernetic arm sends you flying backwards but the shot lands dead center of the Grimm's mask. You land and roll. Once you stand, you roll your shoulder. The recoil wasn't what you were use to. A smile splits your face. You feel free.

The Grimm screeches in what you can only assume to be pain and your smile only grows bigger… And then you realize that the sand underneath you has started to shift as well.

Well shit.

Yang jumps forward in order to avoid standing directly on top of the giant scorpion. A string of curse words exit her mouth as the first Deathstalker decided to retaliate as soon as she landed. The stringer knocked into her sending her flying back towards the new arrival. A growl rips through her throat and fire erupts from her hair.

She lands a little close to the second Deathstalker and only has a moment to react before another tail tries to impale her. Instead of moving away, Yang grabs onto the tail and uses the upward force to propel her into the air. Shotgun shells rained down as rapid shots were made at the same spot on the second Deathstalker. With one final mound of dust shots, Yang plummeted down, Ember Shadow blazing in the midday sun. With a sickening crunch, the mask broke from the force of Yang's blow and the with one final cry, the Deathstalker disappeared into dust.

Breathing heavier than she had in a long time, Yang turned around with murder in her eyes.

"OH! YOU WANT SOME TOO?!"

A squeal was her answer and the Deathstalker lurched forward and dissolved. A flash of black and purple met her eyes and a sense of deja vu overwhelmed her.

" Blake..?" A hopeful uncertainty filled her voice before the person actually became clear.

No. It wasn't Blake. The hair wasn't the right shade of black. It was too short, too curly. This girl was tanner than her Blake. Her eyes were a honey brown instead of a sharp amber, but they were kind. Just like the smile that formed on her face.

"I know you! You're Yang Xiao Long, aren't you?" Her voice was nice with a soothing motherly quality and a slight accent.

Yang just nodded, her eyes not done assessing the other girl.

"You're a long way from Beacon. What brings you to our neck of the desert?" Dimples punctuated her smile and her eyes crinkled slightly at her attempt at a joke.

Yang hesitated before speaking, "I'm looking for someone."

The girl nodded, her curls bouncing with the moment of her head. Yang felt that she should know the girl's name, something about the round skirt trimmed with metal seemed awfully familiar. The girl, not realizing the intense inspection she was under, asked, " Do you need a place to rest. No offense but you look like you're about to faint." A giggle followed the statement.

Yang blinked. She hadn't been expecting this offer but she took it nonetheless. The girl began to walk towards Shade. Her head was faced towards the school, but from the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the blonde beside her. She started a conversation with Yang.

"I saw you fight in the Tournament. You were amazing. Even after the final fight, I admired how you were able to stand up against the waves of hate" Turning her head towards Yang, the girl looked at Yang from under eyelashes even darker than the raven curls adorning her head..

Yang felt obligated to continue the conversation. " Thank you. Did...did you fight in the festival as well?"

The girl giggled, " I suppose you wouldn't remember someone who was eliminated in the first round. I'm Gwen Darcy. I fought with Team NDGO against SSSN." Gwen gave Yang another smile, a smile that held the promise of passion and pleasure.

Had this happen before the fall, before _her,_ Yang would have smiled back. She would have offered to treat her to a drink. But then, she went to Beacon and met Blake.

" So... Gwen, why were you out here anyway?" It seems months without speaking to someone other than her father had diminished her social skills slightly.

The smile that had been painted on the dark haired girl's face disappeared and a dark shadow took its place. Ok… A touchy subject it seemed…The look from earlier only intensified in the honey brown eyes and it caused Yang to do a double take. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yang awkwardly tried to retake her question. Gwen took a breath before the smile was back on her face but her eyes still blazed with something..

"It's ok. It's just my turn to patrol."

Yang squinted her eyes, not quite understanding why a patrol was needed. Gwen read her confusion and further explained.

"The White Fang," the name of the terrorist group crawled past the girl's teeth seething in hatred, " has been kidnapping our people. They take them and… And a couple of days later the family will get a message. Either send the White Fang as much dust as they ask or… well… You get the idea."

"From what I've heard of the White Fang, that's a bluff. They won't kill hostages because it's too much of a hassle to get rid of the bodies." The blonde haired Huntress offered her opinion. Gwen turned on her in an instant. Her brown eyes were almost black with hatred, anger, and the look Yang wasn't able to identify earlier: hunger.

" That's what we thought when they took my family! But lo and behold, after I was unable to gather support to meet the demands, well they sent my family alright. Each piece of them in separate boxes. They killed my little brother… He was only 15…" No Tears threatened to spill from Gwen's eyes, only an indescribable rage. Yang was startled. She hadn't expected to be presented with the whiplash of emotions. Only 15… Ruby's age. The White Fang had killed a boy Ruby's age. Justified disgust and anger raced through Yang's body, it fueled off of Gwen's own.

Gwen gave a sadistic smile, " I'm going to kill them though. Ten for my mother, ten for my father, and every other one I find for my brother. I won't let any live. They shouldn't get to live." This girl in front of Yang hungered for the kill. It almost seemed like it would consume her, " I have something that needs to be accomplished, and nothing is going to stand in my way. You understand that feeling, don't you? I can tell it, you have the same uncontrollable rage that I have. It consumes you."

Yang said nothing. She didn't need to.

The rest of the walk continued in silence. Gwen had sunk into a silence and every now and then a tear would make it's way down her face only to be hastily wiped away. They reached the entrance to Shade and Gwen straightened her shoulders and put the smile back on her face. Yang stopped her before she could enter though.

"Nothing I say will take away your pain, but," Yang reached towards Gwen's face and wiped away the last tear, " the amount of pain the White Fang will suffer will be tenfold that of yours." She ended the sentence with a strange smile, trying to break the magnogy before they entered the academy, and a genuine smile bloomed on Gwen's face.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the Headmistress."

Shade was pretty from afar but up close, it seemed like something from the fairytales Yang use to tell Ruby. It stretched to the sky. The general color of the buildings were not that much different than the sands that surrounded it. Light blues and brilliant oranges swirled down the top of the buildings creating triangles and circles. The base was split into two sections, only separated by a grand entrance. Stone age cast-iron doors welcomed people into the lobby of the school itself. Deathstalkers decorated the frame of the doors. Looking up once again, Yang saw two towers of an odd shape, not quite square yet, not quite a circle. She chuckled, it's a squircle. Behind those two towers where eight rectangular towers that formed a semicircle around what looked like a castle top.

"It's beautiful, no?" An accented voice sounded from behind Yang, startling the young woman. Yang turned around only to have to look up again. The woman was tall, taller than Qrow, who stood 6.3 when standing completely straight. She had rich black skin that matched well with the emerald green of her business suit, yet still managed to complete the dark brown of her eyes. A black hat sat on top of her head, covering one eye.

She smiled and winked, at least Yang assumed it was a wink. "Hello there young one, and welcome to Shade Academy. I am Headmistress Böse Hexe. Many of my students simply call me, Professor Elpha. What can we do for you?" Unable to process the question, Yang just blinked.

Beside Yang, Gwen giggled, " Professor Elpha, this Yang. She's looking for a place to rest. Do we have anymore rooms available?"

Elpha smiled even larger and a harmonious laugh came from her mouth, " Natürlich! Of course! These buildings aren't for looking, you know? And where might our weary traveler be from?" A lighthearted playfulness filled her words.

The professor's refreshing attitude relaxed Yang and she finally spoke for herself, " Beacon, Headmistress Böse Hexe. I traveled from Beacon. Thank you for your hospitality."

Yang didn't know what she said, but something in her words caused a change in the seeming laid-backed Headmistress. Her back stiffened and she took a sharp intake of breath, " You have come from Beacon?" Hexe's hat now cast a shadow over her face, almost making the skin look the same emerald green as her outfit. " Very well," her accent thickened and it was somewhat difficult for Yang to understand her, " Gwen, show her to Room A754."

Even Gwen seemed unsettled by the change in the attitude, "Yes, Headmistress Böse Hexe."

The woman nodded, " Have a good afternoon then." She turned and for the first time, Yang got a glance at her emblem, it looked as though a monkey had wings but… surrounding the entire thing was a crown.

"Weird, that kinda looks like Goodwitch's insignia."

Yang turned to Gwen with a confused expression on her face, " Are her mood changes always like that?"

Gwen was still staring at the retreating form of her favorite Professor, " No, I've never seen Professor Elpha act like that. But, I can take you..."

"GWEN!"

A new voice entered the conversation, diverting Gwen's attention from Yang for a second. The color drained from her voice once she realized just who it was calling her.

"Oh no… I forgot to report back to Nebula…"It was whispered with so much fear that Yang wondered if she would have to fight to save someone's life today. But before Yang could react, a crossbow bolt pinned Gwen to a palm tree to her right. Yang readied herself, not quite sure what to do given the situation.

"HOW MANY FREAKIN"

A quieter voice interrupted, " For fuck's sake just say the damn word."

"I'LL CURSE WHEN I WANT TO, DARN IT! HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES"

"You know she won't do it, Dew. Just let her be, right Nebula?" a mature sounding voice came somewhere from Yang's left but Yang didn't see anyone.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME SCOLD THIS IDIOT!?"

This time both voices responded together from behind Yang, " Yes, Nebula." Yang turned to see three young women. One with blue hair was breathing hard and red in the face. Another, a blonde one with the same skin tone as Gwen, was wearing a cocky smirk. And the last one, a beautiful redhead, was looking resigned to her fate.

The blue haired one took a breath, "HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES, DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT GO OFF ON YOUR OWN WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME, DEW, OR OCTAVIA?!"

Gwen seemed to try and become one with the tree that was holding her prisoner, " I couldn't find anyone…" Even to Yang's ears, the excuse sounded weak. The blue haired one, Yang finally remembered her name, Nebula, reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. She held it to her ear and said, " Oh Hello! Yes, I agree! She does have one of these! Oh! That's a great question. I don't know." She looked at the scroll in her hand and then the other two people, Octavia and Dew, pulled their scrolls out and looked at them in surprise.

The blonde one, Dew, if memory served correctly, let out a gasp, " Oh My God! It's almost like I own this fucking _magical_ device that allows me to communicate with people, _even if I can't FUCKING find them!_ Do you have one of these wonderful creations, Octavia?"

The redhead nodded and shook her scroll for everyone to see.

Gwen looked down, " Ok guys. I get it. I should have messaged you. I'm sorry. Now can you please remove the bolt so that I can show Yang to her room? Please?" The trapped girl pleaded with her captors. And for the first time, the other three seemed to realize that there was another person with them.

" Oh! Hello there! Sorry about you having to witness that and all." Nebula quickly removed the bolt and turned to introduce herself before gasping, " Dear Lord, you're Yang Xiao Long! What are you doing this far away from Beacon?"

Yang grimaced, it seemed like no one from the tournament would forget her, " I'm traveling."

Nebula nodded, " I don't blame you, last I heard, Beacon was a total waste. You know, dragon frozen on top of the class and all that good crap! Well, sorry about that! We'll just leave you two alone. Forget we were here. We'll see you later!" With that, the leader of team NDGO pushed the other two members away, much to the dislike of Dew, who seemed intent on letting Nebula know that she didn't need to be treated like a child, but with more choice words.

Gwen rubbed her shoulder before looking fondly after her teammates. "They're a handful sometimes, but they're all I got."

Yang smiled, something about Nebula and Dew reminded her of Ruby and Weiss.

" Well, then, shall we be on our way?" Gwen smiled at Yang again and motioned for her to follow.

After a couple of weeks of sleeping in bushes and trees, Yang was looking forward to crashing in bed.

And crash is what she did. The moment her skin was cleaned from the grime that had accumulated, she fell hard into the bed, asleep before she truly hit the pillows.

" _Yaaaaaannnnggggg! Wake up!" A sea of red and black that carried a childish voice woke Yang from her sleep. She smiled, happy to see her little sister acting like her usual self._

" _Ruby, I have the final's match tomorrow. I think I deserve to sleep past," Yang looked at the clock beside her and groaned, of course she would wake up before 8 a.m._

 _Ruby just grinned bigger, " Nope! We're going to have fun at the festival today. As a team!"_

 _A sigh that could only belong to Weiss followed Ruby's statement, " I agree with Yang on this one Ruby. She does deserve to rest a little long. Come on, we can.."_

 _Before Weiss would finish, Ruby had jumped on her, " OH YEAH! PARTNER BONDING DAY! Come Weiss, let's go ride some rides!"_

 _And with that, the red clad girl was dragging a very unwilling snow white to join her at the fair._

 _Yang sighed, she wouldn't get back to sleep after all that excitement. A door open and Blake walked out of the bathroom, wearing a fresh version of her normal outfit and towel drying her hair. She paused to send Yang a small smile once she noticed that the powerhouse of her team was indeed awake. Yang felt her own face morph into a smile in response. She sat up and stretched before addressing the cat faunas._

" _So, according to Ruby, today is partner bonding. So partner," a wink and eyebrow wiggle flowed together with that word, " what do you want to do today?"_

 _Blake paused, " You decide."_

 _Yang shot up and with speed that would have impressed Ruby was dressed and holding up open the door, "I hear they're having one on one sparring matches with anyone who's willing to fight!"_

 _Blake raised an eyebrow, " Do you really think you should be fighting right before your big match?"_

 _Yang visible deflated and it affected Blake._

" _But… I suppose if you want something entertaining, I could sign up to fight."_

 _That got the blonde's attention. She loved watching Blake fight, every moment was so fluid and graceful, nothing like her own power packing punches. She heartily agreed and the two were on their way._

 _They heard the fights before they actually saw them. Since there was no one fighting in the stadium today, the officials had decided to hold the "for fun fights" in the actual arena. Groans, screams and cheering assaulted the young pair's hearing._

 _Yang chuckled, " You sure you wanna get out there, kitty cat? Seems like everyone's going in claws out."_

 _Blake didn't even bother to respond to her partner's sense of humor._

" _I take it you're just not up to it to…"_

" _OOOO! It's flashy eyes! Long time no see, Miss Funbags!"_

 _Standing in front of the two was the most annoying person Yang had ever faced._

" _I was hoping for a rematch! Afterall, it's not everyday that Team FNKI loses. How about it? You up for round two?"_

 _Yang could feel irritation build up inside her from just being in the same area as the little cat. But Blake stepped up._

" _I'm sorry, but Yang won't be fighting today. You might want to pick another person you can lose too."_

 _Neon's eyes went wide and a snide look was on her face in an instant._

" _Please, it takes a really skilled opponent to beat me, not that you would know what skill is."_

 _Blake only raised an eyebrow, "This coming from the person who tripped over a rock."_

 _A poorly hidden laugh erupted from Yang's mouth. And Neon smiled, " If you can talk trash, maybe you can be my next victim."_

 _Blake smirked, "A victim is what you call someone who has no chance, I would more acutely describe myself as your executioner.". Blake proceeded to the arena, leaving Neon to scramble after her, but not before the rainbow theme faunas threw a wink towards Yang._

" _Combatants, are you ready?" Goodwitch was the one overseeing the match, her voice rang loud and clear._

 _Blake nodded._

 _Neon waved._

' _Begin!"_

 _It was a clash of rainbow and monochrome. Nothing but a blur. Everyone in the crowd let out a collective sound of amazement. Yang felt a rush of pride for her partner, she was matching Neon's fast moving roller blades. And that was without using her own shadow clones. But then, Neon pushed her, and Blake fell. Suddenly the scene changed and instead of a brightly colored feline faunas standing over her partner, it was a tall man with a red and black color scheme. Blake's eyes held far more terror than Yang had ever seen them._

" _No… run away…"_

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _Everything, faded to red._

Yang woke up screaming.

Sweat drenched her as she fumbled out of the sheets holding her hostage. Her heart pounded and her breathing flowed ruggedly from her mouth. Flashes of the event played in her head, highlighting the worst parts.

 _It was only a dream._

Adam swung his sword.

 _It was only a dream._

Agony raced through her arm, her aura doing little to help stop it.

 _It was only a dream._

She woke up with Ruby and her father by her bedside back at her house.

…

" _Where's Blake_?"

Ruby was saying something, but her face was blurred and her voice was muffled

 _Where's Blake?_

Her father now, was restaining her. Yang's thrashing causing the entire bed to shake.

" _WHERE IS SHE?"_

She's gone.

A door opened somewhere, it seemed so far, yet so close.

Black hair swarmed her vision.

 _That's funny,_ Yang thought, _Blake is suppose to be gone…_

Then darkness.

Yang wake up in a hospital bed, the smell of serializers hit her like an Ursa's claws. She blinks. The light hurts and she's hungry.

"You're up! I'm glad, I was worried that you won't wake up for a bit." For the first time, Yang realizes that she's not alone in the room. Gwen is in the chair next to her bed. In her hand, she holds a glass of water and a book.

"W...why do you say that?" Yang chokes out a question, her throat feels like it swallowed all the sad in the desert.

Gwen looks at the purple eyes hard, "You were out for about a week."

Yang stares, not believing it.

Gwen continues to talk, " The doctor said it was a mix of a physical strain and the heat from the desert. Not to mention, apparently you got nicked by a Deathstalker's tail."

A look of understanding flashes across the blonde's face, "A..week?"

"I was out for a week?" Panic startes to settle into Yang's voice, "I'm behind schedule. I have to leave! I have to go, she might have left!" Yang fights against the bedsheets, her eyes flash red and the heart monitor spikes with the movement.

"I have to leave, she will have left again! I can't stay here!" Yang starts to hyperventilate, her pupils dilate and sweat breaks out across her forehead. A red light starts to light up and a jarring sound emanates from speakers. A doctor rapidly makes her wake to the bed. The doctor untangles Yang from the bedsheets and helps her sit up, a hand rubs circles on Yang's back in an attempt to calm the blonde,

"Yang, you're not in danger, You are right here and nothing can hurt you. Can you do something for me? I need you to look at me, Yang."

Yang shakily makes eye contact with the doctor, her chest rapidly rising and falling with no particular rhythm.

"Count to four as you breathe in, can you do that with me? 1,2,3,4. Good, now breathe out on that same pattern. 1,2,3,4. Good, Yang, can you do it one more time?"

Yang follows the instructions, slowly but surely getting her breathing under control. She let the doctor lay her back down, give her medicine, and let sleep overcome her.

For the next three days, Yang stayed in the medical bay, it was a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, walk a little bit around the school with Gwen, eat lunch, take medicine, and lay in her bed until dinner. When she was finally released from the bay, Yang turned to Gwen.

"I need to talk to your headmistress, Gwen. I have to go soon."

Gwen nodded, but her face showed her displeasure. The walk to the headmistress's office was spent in silence, and when they arrived, Gwen turned and left.

Yang watched Gwen walk away before turning to the emerald door that led to the office. It was slightly ajar, and voices could be heard from the inside.

"You have no right. You can't not talk to me after all these years and the just expect me to help one of your runaways. That's not how this works!"

" _This isn't one of my runaways Böse, this is a student who can help stop the madness that's happening."_ Yang had heard this woman lecture enough to know that Glynda was the one on the other end of the phone call with Shade's Headmistress.

"Für die Liebe Gottes! She is just a student! She is not the key to our victory over evil!" Böse Hexe was not pleased with this call it seemed. Yang, feeling her curiosity overwhelm her and being unable to bring herself to interrupt the call, peaked through the crack in the door.

Hexe was standing with her back to the door, but even with the distance between the crack and the Hexe, Yang could see the tension radiating off the ebony skinned woman.

" _Elphie…"_

Hexe slammed her hand on the desk, making the call go shakey, "WAGE ES NICHT, GLYNDA! Do not dare! You have no right to call me that!"

" _Elphaba, please see reason! Put our past aside, and see that this is a child who is embarking on a journey that could kill her! She needs my help! She needs your help… Please, do not let your hatred for me, kill this child."_ Glynda's voice had soften as she spoke.

Hexe's shoulders began to shake, "Galynda, this is the last time. I can not help you anymore. I'm putting my students in danger to help you, this is the last time."

" _Thank you, Elphaba. I won't ask anything else…"_ Yang could hear the pain in Glynda's voice, " _Elphie… I never forgave myself for letting you go… I never found anyone else…"_

Hexe's own voice hardened, "You chose him, remember? Goodbye, Professor Goodwitch, have a good day." She closed the call. Her shoulders sagged and a rugged breath left her mouth, "I never got over you either, meine gute hexe."

Yang backed away from the door to give the woman a moment to compose herself. The blonde felt a twinge a guilt for witnessing such an intimate exchange.

After five minutes, Yang walked up to the door again and knocked, "Excuse me, Headmistress Böse Hexe, may I enter?"

"You may enter, young one." The headmistress's voice was nothing like the emotional wreck it had been earlier, in fact she sounded quite chiper.

"I'm sorry for coming by unscheduled, but I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving soon. I plan to head out in two days."

Hexe raised an eyebrow and looked mildly amused at Yang, "What was your destination again, Junge? Surely, you do not plan on traveling all the way to Haven on your motorcycle? You will have to cut through Atlas, and that will take you at least a month's time. Not to mention I read a report that said you believed that you were, 'behind schedule?'"

Yang flushed, she felt akin to child being looked down on, "Ma'am, forgive my rude saying, but how the hell am I supposed to get to Haven?"

A chuckle escaped the older woman's lips, "Well, maybe you could take a ship to your destination and skip the inbetween stop?"

"But...all the ships have been halted."

"I am the Headmistress of a prestige academy that houses the children of influential families from across the world. We get our supplies someway, Junge."

Yang stared.

And stared.

And stared some more for good measure because if this woman wasn't twice her age and still in love with Yang's professor, then Yang might have kissed her.

So she stared instead.

"I take it this is a more agreeable option than going across the world on that barely functioning ride?" Hexe's face showed glee at the stunned expression that Yang had glued on her face.

Yang stared and nodded.

"Well, then, if that is all that there is, then you can see yourself out. The ship leaves on in three days on Friday. See you then, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang nodded again and turned, rather awkwardly to walk out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't forget to stock up before you go, our armory should be able to refill your...ehr… shotgun shells."

Another nod and Yang walked out the door.

She walked, shellshocked, the entire way to the cafeteria before it finally hit her.

An entire month was taken from her schedule, she was going to find Blake sooner than expected. It was a miracle. A huge grin overtook the blonde's face and excitement and hope blossomed in her chest.

Gwen was not happy. Anyone could tell that but it seemed that displeasure was directed directly at Yang. The dinner table was oddly uncomfortable, even with the rest of team NDGO being them usual selves. Nebula was telling a tale of a giant Ursa that couldn't find her cub, with voices and movements added, and Dew was adding unnecessary curse words to to throw Nebula off. Octavia was watching everything unfold with tired eyes, likely questioning why she had to babysit two adults. And Gwen...well, Gwen was glaring holes into Yang's head.

But Yang knew why. With a sigh, she excused herself from the table and beckoned Gwen to follow her. The walk to Yang's temporary room was filled with the same uncomfortable silence that had plagued the dinner table between the two. Yang held the door open and strolled in after Gwen.

"I'm sorry."

Gwen scoffed at Yang, "Why are you sorry? You're leaving soon. It's always been your plan. This is only a temporary stop, remember?" If the acidity of words could kill people, Yang would be dead ten times over by now.

"That has always been the plan and you knew that from the beginning. I never hide that from you, so why are you acting like I'm the bad guy?"

"Because, Yang! This could be more than a temporary stop! You could stay here and we could go after the White Fang together!" Gwen's eyes were almost black with rage. "We could go after every faunas, Yang. I know that you have the same hate that I do for those filthy animals! They don't deserve our mercy, Yang. We could take them out, from every dragon faunas to the very last cat faunas!"

Yang snapped, Gwen was pinned against the wall with Yang's right arm pressed against her throat. " You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." She did not yell, it was a deadly whisper that came out instead. "You're right, I don't like the White Fang, and I would like nothing more than to destroy all members of the White Fang," she stressed the name of the terrorist organization and leaned in close to the other huntress in training, " but for you to say that every faunas needs to be killed, that's not something I can forgive." Blood red eyes bored into the the brown of the woman pinned beneath her. "You will not talk about Faunas in my presence like that ever again. Is that understood?" It was phased as a question, but there was no mistaking the command in Yang's voice.

Gwen stared back defiantly, "They killed my family."

Yang matched her glare, "The White Fang did that."

Red clashed with brown, and then movement.

Gwen surged forward to crush her lips against Yang's in a moment of rage-filled passion. Teeth nipped at Yang's lip, drawing blood from the unprepared blonde. Yang jerked back, dropping Gwen to the ground in the process.

A dark laugh fell from the lips that had assaulted Yang's not even moments before, " You're rage needs an outlet, Yang. You can't keep it bottled up in you forever. Let me help you forget, for just a little bit."

"Get out." Nothing more than a murmur escaped Yang's lips. When Gwen didn't move, Yang tried again, "I said, GET OUT!"

The noir haired girl slowly climbed to her feet, swaying lightly. Her steps did not falter though as she walked to the door, but before she exits, she calls to Yang, "It will consume, that emotion inside of you. It will burn you alive if you do not get rid of it."

Yang did not say anything as Gwen walked out.

They did not speak again until it was time for Yang to board the ship. Team NDGO waited by it, baring supplies for Yang's journey.

"Professor Elpha told us to give these to you. She said something about you not having enough." Nebula happily held out the box of ammunition that she was holding.

Yang nodded her thanks and smiled at the leader of Team NDGO. Dew and Octavia were also holding supplies.

"Take the damn things already, the motherfuckers are hurting my hands." Dew was ever the elegant one. Octavia just handed hers over with no words.

Gwen came up to Yang and handed her a box as well, brown eyes held lilac ones for a little too long, looking to see if there was any chance that Yang would stay if she begged hard enough.

Lilac eyes remained unmoving though and Gwen smiled, "My offer still stands. You need someone to help you or else you're never going to truly live."

Yang got on the ship, "I have someone.

And I'm so close to finding her."

The door closed

Next Stop: Haven.


End file.
